Running Away From Your Fears
by piratesfanramona
Summary: First fanfic! Smitchie, oneshot i think! R&R! It's all about what happened AFTER Tess told the entire camp about Mitchie and her family. Defintely Smitchie!
1. Chapter 1

Running Away From Your Fears

"Maybe I am, but at least I'm not a big, fat _liar_," Tess had said.

This had changed everything. Now, Shane, her friend- who she actually liked- hated her,

and half of Camp Rock hated her,too. All Mitchie knew to do was to run, hide, and cry.

Or as she called it, RHC! She knew she wasn't "the girl THE Shane Grey" was looking for,

and so she had nobody. Besides Caitlyn, Sierra, and her mom, Connie Torres. Sierra, was

in China, and Caitlyn, thank god for Caitlyn. Although she had THE biggest celebrity

crush on Nate GREY!!, she was still one of the best, best friends ever.

"WHY WOULD SHE LIE TO ME?!" "Dude, I don't know, don't ask me." All he knew to do

was just sit and play his guitar until his fingers bled. Although he knew that somewhere

deep down in his heart, he didn't care that Mitchie lied. She was perfect; beautiful,

caring, and although she had lied- not to his face, mind you- she still could make him

melt with that smile of hers. God, she was **beautiful**. Of course, he had to keep up his

"rockstar image" or else the press would be werewolves and kill them, hungry for the

scoop on the bad boy.

So she began to run, run, run, run. Deep into the forest, as far as she could with

her heavy suitcases and the 50 pack of water bottles she knew she would need. He

started to run, to his favorite place, quiet, secluded, and best of all, away from all the

Tess/Mitchie drama. She ran to the place, that Shane loved, and he didn't realize this

until he crashed into her.

Shane's POV:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, MITCHIE?!" "This is my quiet place, I ran all the

here with all my s-stuff from camp!" "WELL THIS IS MY quiet place, too!" "FINE!" "FINE!!"

_What is she doing here? I thought she would go curl up in the corner of her cabin_

_and like commit suicide, or something. Not pull a Shane Grey, and run all the way, 5_

_miles away from camp just to have a quiet place. Who knew we had the same quiet_

_place! But, yeah, I'm still pissed at her, but I have to forgive her at once! SHE'S, _

_wait, is Mitchie crying& singing? She's singing, oh my god. _"This is REAL, this is me,

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light SHINE on me." _ S-S-S-_

_S-S- Mitchie, is the the the the girl! WITH THE VOICE. Oh my god. I cannot believe it,_

_TIME TO APOLOGIZE. I have to, I can't live without her. It's amazing that I already fell_

_for her once, and now twice, lots of irony, eh?_

No One's POV:

"Mitch?, you ok?" " NO SHANE I'M NOT OK, EVERYBODY HATES ME, INCLUDING YOU!, AND

THEY THINK I'M A CRAZY LUNATIC." She then begans to sob, very, very, hard. "Aww,

Mitchie, I'm sorry. Really, I am. Listen, is that your song, that you were just singing?"

"Y-Y-yes..." _THEN IT IS HER!!_ " Can I tell you a secret, actually 2?" "Sure, there's nobody

else out here..." "I heard you singing once in the lunch hall--** AN : I FORGOT WHAT IT WAS**

CALLED!!-- that song, and you're the girl I've been looking for all these weeks. Also,

I already liked you." "S-S-S-Sh--Shane..." Mitchie cried out, and turned around and cried.

"MITCHIE! No, don't cry, come on...it's ok, no, no, don't cry, I'm here...it's ok" he whispered,

and as he comforted her he realized how beautiful she really was. Mitchie slowly fell

asleep, and so did Shane...

BUT THEN! " MITCHIE!" "MITCHIE!" "MITCHIE, WHERE ARE YOU, HONEY?!"

"AHHHH!" "HELP ME!"...

who yelled that, and why? Next update!


	2. Chapter 2

** Running Away From Your Fears**

**Hey everybody! THANKS FOR READINGG! This took some time to figure out,**

**but haha, thank you to my 3 reviewers! Ersy- FIRST REVIEWER!!, omg444888-**

**haha(: and glossygirl101, thank you! Hope you enjoy! ( To clear up some **

**misunderstandings, Shane's thoughts are in italics)**

"SHANE!" "Dude, we thought some whore like killed you or something."

"MITCHIE!!" "Mom, who screamed..." "Somebody screamed?!" "Yeah, before you

came somebody screamed at the top of their lungs, yelling ' HELP ME!'' "Are you

sure it wasn't you and Shane?" "Besides, Mitchie and Shane, what were you guys

doing here?" They both began to murmur, " We both came here, our quiet place.."

"She was singing, I found out that she was THE girl..."

Mitchie's POV:

Why would they come looking for me, and why didn't Caitlyn come...WAIT! She could've

been raped, killed, brutally injured, or worse, KILLED. She could have been the one that

yelled 'help' before, I need to find her! "Mom, where's Caitlyn?" "Oh, honey, she was right

behind me, Nate, and Jason, I swear. "Ok, Shane,Nate,Jason? "Can you guys come with

me to find her?" "Yeah, sure, WE HAVE TO FIND CAITLYN!" **AN: you can obviously guess **

**who the last person is, Nate!**

Caitlyn's POV:

What, what happened? Did I trip and fall into a ditch? Where's Mitchie, Connie, and

Connect 3? Where is Camp ROCK!? Oh, yeah, now I remember... I fell, and Connie

and Connect 3 didn't realize it at the time. Great! NOW WHAT DO I DO?! She

did what she did most, she screamed.

No One's POV:

"Who was that?!" "It was probably Caitlyn!" "GO,GO GOGO!" "Hurry, honey!"

**Where is she? Who knows? Find out next time!**

**Thanks for reading!(:**


End file.
